Various methods for immobilizing biomolecules to substrates have been disclosed.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,552,270 concerns a method of DNA sequencing wherein DNA oligonucleotides are immobilized in a matrix of gel squares which are supported on a substrate. The DNA is bound to the substrate by oxidation of an added 3' terminal 3-methyl uridine followed by reaction with a substrate-bound hydrazine to produce "a relatively stable morpholine derivative". ('270 at col. 5, lns. 41-47). The reference discloses gel squares that are between 25 and 100 .mu.m on a side and are separated by spaces twice as wide. ('270 at col. 2, Ins. 60-64).
U.S. Pat. No. 5,744,305 concerns a biological chip plate that includes DNA or peptide oligomer patches synthesized in situ by "light-directed synthesis", where protective groups are selectively removed prior to each monomer addition step by a light reaction using a mask. The initial base of each oligomeric strand is apparently bound to the substrate by attachment to an amine function. ('305 at FIGS. 1 & 2).
U.S. Pat. No. 4,871,824 concerns low-swelling beads of azlactone-functional polymers for use as reactive supports for immobilization of biologically active molecules.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,344,701 concerns methods for immobilizing biomolecules on substrates by attachment to azlactone-functional coatings. This reference discloses the application to a substrate of azlactone-functional monomers having free-radical addition sites, optionally with a free-radical crosslinker such as a divinyl, and subsequent polymerization in situ.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,725,989 concerns a laser addressable thermal transfer imaging element that comprises a support, a light-to-heat conversion layer, an interlayer, and a thermal transfer layer.